Boredom
by FrUKing Awesome Canadian Hero
Summary: Prussia is bored out of his mind.  And when in doubt...?  Mentally traumatize West.  Germancest, crack, yaoi.  SMUT!


**A/N: We all know there's not enough smut on the internet. Therefore, my bored best friend and I wrote this a while back to end the smutless reign, one story at a time. Prussia tops _hard_.**

* * *

><p>Prussia was bored. And not just the <em>Hm, I guess there's nothing to do <em>kind of bored—he was to the point of _God, find me a fork so I can stab my hand with it_ boredom.

He huffed a long and tragic sigh, wishing that France and Spain hadn't gone to the world meeting this afternoon. And after that ended, they'd both be busy with England and Romano. He also wished that West would just come home from that stupid conference already to relieve him of these three long, desperately boring hours since Germany's departure. His brain was slowly decomposing in his skull.

Well, since there was no better option... what would France do?

At least thinking like France was always mildly entertaining. Prussia dragged himself off the couch, paced a couple of times, and then proceeded to tear off his own shirt. Throwing it to the ground, he took his phone out of his back pocket and then dropped his pants as well. Left in nothing but his blue plaid boxers, he sat down at the table and propped his feet up like the king he was. Prussia pulled out his phone and sent Germany a text asking if he was on his way home yet. When in doubt, mentally traumatize West!

He smirked down at the phone, grinning evilly as he awaited a response. In a few seconds it came, just as irritably as ever telling him to _piss off_,_ in case you haven't noticed_, _I'm in a meeting!_. Prussia's grin widened.

_Get the stick out of your ass and get home! I'm BORED! :D_,he wrote back. Oh, he could just see the blush flooding Germany's cheeks.

Now there was nothing left to do but wait. Prussia stood from the table, grabbed his phone, and walked back into the living room. He stayed there a moment before ripping off his boxers; no point in those anymore. Flopping down on the couch, he gave the empty house a moment to admire his toned body and large vital regions.

Prussia looked fondly down at his large cock. Was it a crime to be so attractive, sexy and well-endowed all in one package? He hissed impatiently; there was no way he would be able to wait for West—he was in serious sex withdrawal, and why should his brother mind if he was hard and waiting? Prussia would be doing West a favor. He grasped his cock, giving it a couple of good, long tugs and touching the slit teasingly. A low groan escaped his throat when he pressed his thumb down on the tip and let his head fall back onto the armrest. _Hnnn..._ Now if only West would get home to enjoy this with him...

_Gott_, he needed that tight heat, and he needed it _now_. Where _was _that bastard?

Mere minutes later his wish was granted, when the front door banged open and Germany slammed it shut angrily behind him.

"_WHY THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?_" he shouted, throwing his jacket onto the back of a chair. "_NEVER text me in a meeting! NEVER!_"

Prussia smirked, giving himself another hard stroke and deliberately letting out a throaty moan that he knew would go straight to Germany's groin. It did—and that just made him angrier.

Prussia rose to a sitting position, and just as West was about to stalk over and slam his fist into his brother's jaw—regardless of whether he was naked or not—he caught Germany's arms and forced him awkwardly against the back of the couch. Prussia moved so he was straddling the taller man's hips, pressing their groins against each other.

"I need this," Prussia hissed, grabbing Germany's chin and smashing their mouths together. He roughly forced his tongue between his brother's lips and ran it over the inside of his teeth, eliciting a shiver in response. Germany tasted like beer and chocolate. Had he been eating chocolate lately? Oh, to hell with it—Prussia didn't care enough to find out.

Germany tried to shove his brother away for a moment, before giving in to the tongue that demanded his respect, teasing his mouth so harshly it was almost cruel. Slowly his resolve was broken down, piece by piece, until he was left with no choice but to return Prussia's harsh lust and passion.

Moments later he broke away, gasping for breath. Prussia leaned in and ran his tongue over his brother's kiss-bruised lips, breaking a strand of saliva remaining from the heat. Germany closed his eyes, panting.

"G-Gilbert? Wha-"

Prussia cut him off by shoving their mouths together again. But this kiss was slower and more loving, soothing the wounds left from last time; Germany met Prussia's rhythm and soon the brothers' mouths were moving as a single force. He moaned at feeling his brother grind against him, arching up to press their bodies flush and losing himself in the kiss. Prussia tasted of beer and the cigarettes he always insisted on smoking.

Sliding a hand under his shirt, Prussia started stroking and pinching at his brother's chest. Germany shivered, and before he could so much as make a move to stop it, his his shirt was ripped off, his tie thrown to the ground and skilled fingers were tugging at his belt, all the while with Prussia kissing him for all he was worth. As soon as his torso was bare, Prussia's cool fingers were trailing down to undo his pants. Germany helped kick them off, licking down his brother's neck and feeling his boxers disappear as well.

Prussia pulled away and the two of them sat gasping for breath, faces flushed and naked groins shoved against each other. Germany stifled a moan as he noticed his brother's hand sneaking down his stomach.

"I need to feel you around me," purred Prussia darkly, roughly grabbing his brother's cock and savoring the gasp he got in response. "_Now_."

Germany closed his eyes and nodded. How could it be that only Prussia ever seemed to get him on this high?

Prussia grinned and spun Germany so he was lying on his stomach, throwing a leg over his hips and squeezing his ass. Germany shivered and propped himself up on his elbows.

"J-Just get it over with," he muttered, blushing.

Prussia smirked and groped under the couch, searching for the lube he knew he'd left there. God dammit, it had to be there somewhere... _ja_!

He hissed in content as he coated his fingers in the cool gel, then pumped himself a couple times to lube his cock. Germany gasped as Prussia's fingers traced around his entrance, teasing him relentlessly before finally pushing inside.

"West, you're so fucking _tight_—!" growled Prussia, fighting the need to just skip the damned preparation and pound his brother into the couch. Germany groaned throatily and grasped the cushions as those long, skilled _fingers _pumped in and out, in and out, scissoring hard against his tense muscles. Prussia was shaking; he needed Germany, and he needed him _now_.

The fingers withdrew, giving Germany's ass a quick squeeze before something much bigger and harder shoved its way inside. He bit his lip to hold in a moan of pain.

Prussia gasped as Germany's tight heat clenched around him, pulling out almost all the way only to plunge back in. A bit of blood trickled down Germany's chin from his bitten lip, split under the pressure of his teeth. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he let out a little gasp. Prussia chuckled and increased the pace, and soon they were moving in a pounding rhythm; Germany rolled his hips back to meet each reckless thrust, nearly crying out when Prussia nailed his prostate hard enough to make him see stars.

"F-faster, Gil!" he forced out. "M-mein g-gott—so g-good—!"

Prussia laughed as he slammed in again, obliging to his brother's cries. He was amazed Germany could even form coherent words at this point, but his grin faded as he felt the familiar heat twisting in his stomach. He grunted, biting down on Germany's shoulder and feeling his brother moan beneath him.

"_Nnn..._ G-Gil, I think I'm gonna—"

Prussia flipped Germany onto his back, one hand sneaking down to tug at his brother's swollen cock.

"I _know _you're gonna," Prussia hissed in his ear, pressing his thumb into the slit, and Germany arched up with a loud groan. He pulled Prussia down for a messy kiss that suddenly broke when he threw his head back in ecstasy, his hot cum spurting all over Prussia's hand.

Prussia slammed in one last time before he came with a long, throaty groan and fell limply onto Germany's chest. He could feel a satisfied sound rumble through his brother's ribs as he was filled so completely, and they lay there like that for a minute, regaining their breath.

Finally Prussia slipped his length out, getting a small grunt from his brother as they rolled onto their side. He smiled, brushing Germany's sweaty blond hair away from his face and running gentle fingertips over his pale chest.

Prussia pressed a light kiss to the corner of Germany's lips, letting it linger before pulling away. "_Ich liebe dich_, West," he whispered.

Germany simply nodded, sliding his arms around his older brother's waist and nuzzling his sweaty shoulder. "Love you too," he murmured in reply. "And I'm sorry for yelling."

"What's life without a little excitement?" Prussia grinned that cocky grin that always brought a smile, however grudging, to his brother's face as well. The two of them snuggled together, smiling as they cuddled close and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
